Némesis
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Nico di Angelo es ese Hufflepuff que es muy emo para vestirse de amarillo brillante y Will Solace es su eterno rival de quidditch en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Nico sabe que es ridículo que le empiece a gustar su némesis desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero no puede evitarlo. Estúpidos y sensuales Ravenclaws. —Harry Potter AU. ;A;


**HARRY POPOTE.**

Esto va para Ravie porque es un bonito rayo de sol y se merece todos los abrazos y dgdskg . Ily Ravie. ;A;

Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan...y JK Rowling, al parecer.

* * *

Estaba _muy_ cerca de la snitch.

No era un buen día para Nico di Angelo. Bueno, había sido un buen día, hasta el partido de Quidditch, eso era. Para comenzar, no había querido jugar. Le había dicho al capitán, Percy, que no tenía ganas de jugar y que consiguiera otro Buscador, pero al final, terminó jugando dado a que las pruebas para el equipo habían acabado hace unos días. El partido era contra Ravenclaw, lo cual significaba que iba a haber tensión romántica (o incómoda, mejor dicho) entre la capitana del equipo, Annabeth Chase, la novia de Percy, y el mismo capitán del equipo. Los Hufflepuff no eran competitivos, pero Nico comenzaba a creer que cada vez que mencionabas un reto en frente de Percy Jackson, él se transformaba en la persona más competitiva del mundo, igualando a los Ravenclaw.

Y por supuesto, el eterno némesis de Nico, Will Solace. Desde hace un buen tiempo, ambos buscadores se reñían a muerte en el campo de quidditch, desde el tercer año de Nico hasta ahora, en sexto año. Y sólo eran eso, enemigos en batalla. Incluso si Nico alguna vez pensó en amigarse con el Ravenclaw, los pensamientos se desvanecían el segundo que el equipo contrario ganaba.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba mucho ahora. Solace estaba casi atrás de él, y si Nico no se equivocaba, ya había divisado la snitch. Estaba flotando unos metros cerca del campo, casi rozando el piso, y Nico estaba más cerca de tocarla que su rival. Empezó a descender, casi al mismo tiempo que Solace lo hacía. Gruñó, empezando a acelerar. Tenía que agarrar antes que él, no había duda. _No_ podía dejarle obtener la snitch dorada antes que él. Cerca de llegar, sintió un escándalo atrás suyo y de forma rápida se giró a mirar atrás, temiendo que su eterno rival hubiera caído de su escoba. No importaba las circunstancias, no quería que el Ravenclaw terminara malherido.

Lo cual fue un mal plan.

Por supuesto, todo fue asquerosamente planeado. Seguro fue porque la escoba de Solace era mucho mejor que la suya, pero el momento que Nico volvió a girarse, su rival tenía la snitch en las manos, unos metros más arriba de él. No sabía en qué momento la snitch se había elevado hacia arriba de nuevo, pero Nico miraba desde abajo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Al segundo, las exclamaciones de emoción de la casa de Ravenclaw estallaron, mientras los abucheos de la casa de Hufflepuff se hicieron presentes.

Cuando el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw alzó a Will Solace sobre sus hombros, él miró a Nico, mostrándole la snitch en su mano con una sonrisa.

Nico le frunció el ceño, sintiendo la mano de Percy en su hombro, que lo guiaba afuera del estadio.

—Lo siento —le dijo a su primo, una vez que llegaron a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Percy sacudió la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa —replicó, sonriendo—. Annabeth planeó todo. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Al menos _algo_ no era su culpa. Se removió el uniforme de Buscador para ponerse su túnica y buscar a Jason y Reyna, quiénes seguro estarían en el comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Nico bajó las escaleras, esquivando a los alumnos y algunas burlas de su pésimo trabajo en el partido de hoy. En su ansia por esquivar y llegar a la condenada mesa, tropezó de cara en el último escalón.

Algunos alumnos, muy pocos, soltaron unas pequeñas risas. Otros sonaban preocupados. Nico no sabía, dado a que, bueno, su rostro estaba por el suelo. Sintió que alguien lo levantaba, seguro Reyna, o Jason, pero más probable que fuera la primera, dado a que ella tenía más fuerza que Jason. Sentía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, lo cual lo hizo sentir mucho más estúpido. Vamos, ¿caerse de las escaleras? Había llegado al último nivel de humillación. Reconoció el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Asumió que era Jason, pero el momento que sus ojos se enfocaron y se acostumbró al dolor, su gran némesis estaba arrodillado enfrente de él.

—De acuerdo, eso no se ve muy bien —comentó, inspeccionando su nariz. Tiró de Nico y empezó a guiarlo fuera de los escalones—. Di Angelo, nos vamos a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien —protestó, pero al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado. Su voz tenía un acento nasal muy obvio. Y la nariz le dolía como el demonio. Evitó suspirar, puesto que no quería más dolor.

—Sí, claro. Lo que digas.

En el camino de la enfermería, Solace no mencionó una sola palabra. Seguro debía ser el hecho que Nico no podía hablar sin el estúpido acento nasal. No que Nico se estuviera quejando, no estaba de humor para hablar. Pero estaba esperando… _algo_. Alguna broma relacionada al partido de hoy. Esperaba a Solace restregándole su victoria, o riéndose de él por mirar atrás, pero sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el camino y parecía no notar que Nico estaba caminando a su lado.

La broma nunca llegó.

Una vez en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no tuvo problemas en reparar la nariz rota de Nico. La señora le recomendó más cuidado, y al segundo después, Nico se sentía mucho mejor. Se giró a ver a Solace a su lado.

—Gracias —dijo, sonriendo aliviado cuando su voz ya no tenía un acento nasal—. Te debo una.

—No es nada. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no ayudara a alguien? —se encogió de hombros. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia afuera—. Nos vemos.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó Nico, y en menos de lo que podía darse cuenta, estaba trotando para alcanzarlo—. El partido.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Cómo sabías… cómo sabías que me daría la vuelta? ¿Y que la snitch cambiaría de lugar?

Solace esbozó una sonrisa.

—La mitad de la culpa la tiene Annabeth —confesó, mientras caminaban fuera de la enfermería—. Dijo que creara una distracción en caso de que tú estuvieras por obtener la snitch antes que yo. Una distracción como algo precipitado, como que me cayera de la escoba. Pensé que era algo ridículo —al ver el rostro confuso de Nico, añadió—. ¿Por qué eso debería de funcionar? ¿Por qué te distraerías si yo me cayera? No lo entendía. Pero Annabeth afirmó que tu lado Hufflepuff saldría a flote y te fijarías si estaba bien. Tu escoba se detendría, y con el tiempo que tardarías en girarte, la snitch ya habría volado y yo junto con ella, porque sin ofender, mí escoba es mejor que la tuya. La otra mitad es mi culpa, porque yo creé el ruido perfecto para simular como si me estuviera cayendo. Los otros miembros del equipo sabían del plan, lo cual le dio credibilidad a la hora de actuar. ¿Y por qué te digo todo esto? Seguro no te interesa.

—No, no —respondió Nico, fascinado—. Annabeth es brillante. Me hace preguntarme qué le vio a Percy.

Solace ahogó una risa.

—De todos modos, Di Angelo, tengo que admitir que juegas bien. Si no fuera por tus instintos de lealtad, amistad y justicia, habrías ganado el juego —El Hufflepuff estaba frunciendo el ceño, ofendido. El Ravenclaw sacudió la cabeza—. No es nada malo. Es bueno ser así como tú…

Si él quería haber dicho algo más, Nico jamás lo oyó, ya que su conversación con su némesis (¿o no tan némesis?) se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de los dos Gryffindor, Jason y Reyna. Reyna se detuvo enfrente de él, sacudiéndolo.

—Dijeron que fuiste a la enfermería —soltó Reyna, preocupada—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No vimos que te hayas golpeado en el juego —añadió Jason detrás de ella.

—No fue nada, ya pasó —señaló al Ravenclaw a su lado—. Solace me llevó a la enfermería.

Y hablando de Solace, parecía inusualmente frío. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Jason y Reyna ya habrían estado seis metros bajo tierra. Extrañado, Nico se paró enfrente de sus amigos, sintiéndose muy protector sobre ellos, cuando siempre solía ser al revés. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo, Solace?

Él pareció salir de algún trance, pues sus ojos se enfocaron en Nico y su mirada normal había vuelto. Jason y Reyna no parecían afectados.

—Gracias por llevarlo a la enfermería —Jason dijo, sonriendo. Reyna asintió.

—No fue nada —masculló él, y se despidió de los tres con su mano.

Estaba muy confundido. Hace unos minutos estaban hablando normalmente, pero ahora parecía como si algo le hubiera poseído.

—¿Le pasó algo a ese chico? —Preguntó Reyna—. No creo que estaba feliz de vernos.

El Hufflepuff negó con su cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea.

 **(…)**

Clases de pociones.

Nico di Angelo odiaba esa asignatura. Normalmente, Hazel, su hermana, estaba ahí con él y hacía casi todo el trabajo. Bueno, _todo_ el trabajo. El problema de déficit de atención de Nico era suficiente para complicarse la vida, prestando atención a los ingredientes y cómo hacer cada poción. Pero ahora Hazel no estaba con él, ya que estaba en la enfermería, después de su visita a Honeydukes en la cual comió demasiados dulces y algunos rancios, causándole un horrible desastre estomacal.

Y ahora Nico estaba en Pociones, sin compañero, y sin idea de qué hacer.

Jason y Reyna estaban haciendo la clase juntos, como de costumbre. Percy y Annabeth se sentaron juntos también. Los Stoll, en la mesa de Slytherin, estaban _intentando_ hacer algo. Frank Zhang no tomaba esta materia, lastimosamente. Luke Castellan estaba con Ethan Nakamura, y básicamente, todos los amigos de Nico estaban ocupados. Incluso alguno de sus amigos en Hufflepuff tenían su pareja. Suspiró y maldijo a Hazel por querer comer tantos dulces.

Sin embargo, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado en su mesa y levantó la mirada para hallar a Solace. Una sonrisa amenazó salir a flote en su rostro, pero Nico se calmó. Se sentó en forma recta y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Solace? —preguntó, no de forma ofensiva, pero muy confundido.

Solace suspiró.

—Annabeth está con Percy hoy —dijo con desdén—, y al parecer, te plantaron a ti también. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no? No somos desconocidos, y es obvio que no sabes lo que haces.

—No voy a mentir en eso, no tengo ni pu…

—¡Lenguaje! —le reprochó—. Dios, no insultes.

—Lo siento, señor perfecto.

Era muy obvio que Solace escondía una sonrisa atrás del libro de Pociones. Su rostro volvió a enseriarse y leyó el libro con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, se giró a su compañero.

—Di Angelo, me vas a ayudar a hacer, quieras o no —le explicó, atrayendo la olla hacia ambos—, y vas a querer.

—No me iba a negar, pero de acuerdo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Empezó a darle instrucciones sobre cómo hacer la poción. De hecho, con la ayuda de Solace, la materia de pociones incluso parecía entretenida. Algunos que otros errores que Nico se rehusaba a admitir hacían que el entrecejo del Ravenclaw se frunciera y resistiera las ganas de golpear su cabeza por la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato, Nico estaba maravillado. La poción de verdad parecía como la del libro. No un verdoso como si acabara de vomitar, o un marrón como si acabara de descargarse en el baño. El profesor pasó, le dio una mirada a la poción y asintió. Luego miró al par que lo había creado. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿El señor Solace y el señor di Angelo? ¿No son rivales?

Ambos asintieron.

—Estamos juntos por un bien mayor, señor —aclaró Nico.

El profesor sólo suspiró y les dio diez puntos a ambas casas, lo cual no tuvieron mucho de qué quejarse. Una vez la hora de pociones terminó, —la cual el resto de la hora Nico se pasó hablando con su "rival"—, al fin podía irse junto Jason y Reyna. Sin embargo, Solace lo estiró de la túnica.

—¿Qué?

Se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta que el Ravenclaw pareció recordar lo que quería decir.

—Esto fue divertido. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a ser compañeros para esta clase? —lo dijo con firmeza y sin vacilar, pero sus ojos azules reflejaban toda su inseguridad.

Nico sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué sólo en esta clase? ¿Eres bueno en Herbología?

—Sí, me encanta.

—Hecho. Estamos ahí juntos, también.

Solace sonrió ampliamente.

—Prepárate para sacar buenas notas, Di Angelo.

Jason y Reyna no dejaron de preguntar a qué se debía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **(…)**

Se malacostumbró a tener a su némesis como compañero en cada materia que tenían juntos.

Al principio, sólo eran las clases. Luego eran _después_ de clases. Luego incluso en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw _y_ Hufflepuff. Pero Nico nunca se refería a él como su amigo. Ni Solace se refería a él como el suyo. Él suponía que simplemente ambos ya lo admitían sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras, a pesar de que se seguían llamando al otro por el apellido.

Era sólo extraño. Pelearon por _años_ en los partidos de quidditch, pero ahora, Nico incluso se arrepentía de no haberse… relacionado… con el otro joven.

Salió de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, sólo para hallar a Solace recostado por la pared, leyendo un libro. Nico arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué la portada de tu libro no se mueve? —preguntó, confundido.

En instinto, Solace se movió a un lado y Nico se sentó en el espacio que el rubio ofrecía.

—No es un libro de magia, Di Angelo —le dijo, alzando la portada para que Nico la lea. Decía _"El señor de los Anillos"._

—¿Es algo _muggle_? ¿Por qué lo tienes?

El Ravenclaw se removió de forma incómoda.

—Mi familia es _muggle_ —replicó, y ante la mirada atónita de Nico, añadió—: ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada. Sólo no me lo vi venir. Entonces, ¿te criaste con ellos? ¿Qué hacen ellos para trabajar?

Nico no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el mundo _muggle_. Su familia era sangre pura, y por instinto, su padre, un respetado Slytherin, no le dejaba relacionarse con los _traidores de la sangre_ y mucho menos con los _muggles_. De todos modos, se había tomado bien el hecho que su hijo era un Hufflepuff y no un Slytherin, y que tenía amigos que no eran sangre pura. Hasta a él le sorprendía ese hecho.

Solace puso un marcador en su libro y lo cerró.

—Van a la universidad, consiguen un título en lo que le gustan y empiezan a trabajar en sus respectivas carreras —explicó sin dificultad—. Yo quiero ser doctor.

—O sea, ¿cómo un sanador? ¿En San Mungo?

—Si no tengo opción —suspiró—. Me gustaría más relacionarme con los _muggles_ —se veía muy incómodo usando esa palabra—, su mundo y la forma de que ven las cosas es tan extraordinario, ¿sabes? Es divertido estar en sus zapatos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Nico lo tuvo que meditar. ¿Qué había para él? ¿Qué le gustaba? Miró a Solace, quien esperaba por una respuesta de forma paciente. Una respuesta al fin llegó a él.

—Auror —respondió—. Me encantaría ser auror.

Solace le dio una sonrisa.

—Necesitas unas buenas calificaciones en las materias, ¿sabes? —bromeó.

—¿Y para qué te tengo a ti, eh? —Nico decidió ignorar la forma que las mejillas del Ravenclaw se sonrosaban. Se levantó del suelo—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Claro.

Si había algo que no le dejaba de sorprender, era lo fácil que podía llevar una conversación con Solace. Mientras iban a comer, hablaban animadamente de estrategias para quidditch, cuando Jason y Reyna aparecieron junto a Nico. Solace se detuvo en seco, su actitud cambiando al segundo que ellos aparecieron.

—¡Hola! ¿Van a comer? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

Solace se aclaró la garganta.

—De hecho, Annabeth me pidió ayuda con sus tareas de prefecta. Lo siento —Pero no parecía que lo sentía. Tenía su estilo sombrío una vez más, y eso enojaba a Nico—. Otro día será.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Jason y Reyna intercambiaron miradas. La chica suspiró de forma pesada.

—¿Qué demonios le hicimos a él? Siento que nos odia.

Jason asintió. El Gryffindor empezó a caminar hacia la mesa.

—No te ofendas, Nico, estamos felices que hayas hecho otro amigo, pero… —se detuvo, eligiendo sus palabras—. No sé por qué nos odia tanto.

—Desearía saberlo —suspiró Nico.

Definitivamente, iba a preguntarle.

Lo que no esperaba era hacerlo casi de inmediato. Nico no podía evitarlo, odiaba cuando las personas se metían con sus amigos. Así que buscó a Annabeth, porque ella _sí_ era prefecta, así que si Solace no mentía, debía estar con ella. Era raro encontrarlo de verdad ahí, porque Nico se esperaba que aquel acto hubiera sido una mentira.

Annabeth le saludó, pero volvió de forma rápida a sus deberes. Solace se separó de ella, con su personalidad normal, como si nunca se volviera sombría. Nico frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—No es momento de ser así, Solace —masculló—. ¿Qué te pasa con mis amigos?

Solace pareció extrañado ante la acusación.

—¿Qué?

—¡No te hagas! —exclamó, y lo arrastró fuera de donde estaba Annabeth, dejándola en paz—. Siempre los evitas. Y los tratas mal. ¿Qué te hicieron?

El Ravenclaw se quedó callado, como si no pudiera defenderse de aquella oración. Tenía los puños apretados, parecía como que en cualquier momento podía estallar. Nico, sin embargo, no podía parar.

De repente, una explicación pasó por su mente. Claro. Por eso Solace siempre estaba enojado cuando Jason y Reyna, sus _mejores_ amigos, aparecían a hablar con él. Claro. Era sinceramente estúpido.

—Estás celoso —afirmó el Hufflepuff—. Estás celoso de Jason y Reyna, porque pasan más tiempo conmigo que tú.

Cuando Solace procesó la información, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su expresión se tornó a una de puro enojo. Por un momento, Nico di Angelo estaba ciertamente aterrorizado de aquel lado de su rival de quidditch.

—¿Celos? ¿Esa es tu conclusión? ¿En serio? —espetó con ironía—. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de unos _Gryffindor_?

—¡Esos _Gryffindor_ —exclamó imitando el tono de voz de Solace— son mis amigos!

—¡Tus amigos que fallaron en proteger a mis hermanos! —gritó al fin.

Nico se quedó callado. Parecía como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón y la sala entera donde estaban discutiendo se quedó en puro silencio. Poco a poco, la oración golpeó al Hufflepuff, y todo su enojo desapareció, reemplazado por pura curiosidad y un poco de arrepentimiento. Nico retrocedió un paso, mirando al chico enfrente suyo, quien parecía demasiado triste.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Solace soltó una risa sin humor.

—¿Qué no pasó? —replicó—. Es una historia famosa, me sorprende que no la sepas, Di Angelo. Lee Fletcher y Michael Yew, ¿te suena?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Nico se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo en cuestión de segundos. Claro que conocía la historia. En el tercer año, mientras todos los problemas que pasaban en el colegio, como el mago oscuro Cronos y sus súbditos, fueron enviados un grupo de magos hacia los bosques donde se sospechaba la mayor actividad que encontraban _perturbadora_ , lo que significaba, el ejército de Cronos. Se llevaron a cuatro de cada casa.

Jason, Reyna, Lee y Michael de Gryffindor, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Zoe Nightshade y su propia hermana Bianca di Angelo, de Slytherin, Percy, Leo Valdez, Silena Beauregard y Charles Beckendorf de Hufflepuff y Annabeth, Malcolm y Cástor y Pólux de Ravenclaw.

Los magos más talentosos de esos momentos, afirmaban. No terminó nada bien. Su hermana, Bianca, había muerto. Junto con Zoe, Silena, Leo, Charles, Lee y Michael y Cástor y Pólux. Luke volvió con un problema mental y Ethan con un ojo menos. Reyna, Jason, Percy y Annabeth volvieron con heridas muy graves.

Era algo que nadie quería recordar, sobretodo Nico. Su mano empezó a temblar, recordando cómo se sintió cuando le avisaron sobre Bianca. Suspiró hondo.

—Sé cómo te sientes.

El enojo de Solace parecía haber disminuido. Miró a Nico con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

—Bianca, mi hermana… ella también murió —tragó saliva—. No me lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Culpaba a todos en la expedición, hasta Jason y Reyna. Y ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Él no se disculpó. Y Nico estaba agradecido. Solace debía saber mejor que nadie lo horrible que era tener que aguantar la lástima de la gente.

—Es que… —su voz parecía más calmada, pero parecía como si se iba a romper en cualquier momento—. Cada vez que veo a alguien de Gryffindor, no puedo evitar pensar en ellos, ¿sabes? Pienso que podían haberlos protegido. O algo. Pero sólo me enoja mucho.

—Entiendo. Lo… lo siento por juzgarte. Lo de los celos fue algo estúpido.

Esta vez, la pequeña risa que le dio tenía algo de humor.

— _Celos_. ¿En serio, Di Angelo?

—¡Parecía razonable!

Solace sacudió su cabeza.

—De todas formas, si te incomoda o te trae malos recuerdos estar con Jason y Reyna, puedes irte siempre que quieras —añadió Nico—, sé lo que se siente que las cosas te traigan malos recuerdos. Pero me gustaría disfrutar contigo y con ellos, ¿entiendes? Quiero que mis amigos se lleven bien.

Los ojos de Solace lo miraron, curiosos.

—¿Amigos?

El Hufflepuff se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro. Eres mi amigo.

—Si somos amigos… —vaciló—. Creo que puedo llamarte Nico.

Le extendió su mano.

—No hay problema… _Will_.

El apretón de manos que se dieron significó mucho más para Nico.

 **(…)**

Nico sentía un déja vu inmenso.

De alguna manera, habían derrotado a Slytherin en un partido de quidditch y Ravenclaw a Gryffindor. Y la final era Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Y nuevamente, su némesis estaba atrás suyo, intentando ir por la snitch dorada. Pero Nico di Angelo no caía por el mismo truco _dos_ veces.

—¡Nico! —llamó Will desde atrás—. ¡Te prometo que si te das la vuelta, me verás sin camiseta!

—¡Ya te he visto sin camiseta, Will! —replicó Nico, volando más cerca de la snitch—. ¡No eres la gran cosa!

—¡Te odio!

—¡Ayer no decías eso!

Nico se echó a reír cuando Will no le dio una respuesta directa.

La snitch voló a lo alto. Nico aceleró (con una escoba nueva y más linda, o sea, ahora la de Will era la fea) y subió lo más alto que podía, con Will siguiéndole cada rastro. A medida que seguía subiendo, el lugar se ponía más frío. Pero la snitch estaba _tan_ cerca… Nico voló un poco más… Estiró sus dedos para tocarla y rozó el ala de la complicada pelota. Un poco más… y había capturado la snitch.

Lo malo es que Nico empezó a caer en picada.

Y luego no sabía lo que pasó. Despertó en una cama muy cómoda, sintiendo algo cálido tomando su mano. De repente lo recordó. El partido. La snitch. La caída. Se incorporó de golpe, asustando a quién sea que estaba a su lado. Su vista empezó a aclararse, y cuando vio a Will sentado a su lado, sin su uniforme de Buscador, se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exigió Nico, apretando su mano—. ¿Gané?

—No —respondió Will, decepcionado.

— _¿Qué?_ P-pero… si había agarrado la snitch… no lo entiendo… —soltó la mano del Ravenclaw, pasándosela por el cabello despeinado—. ¡Percy me va a matar! ¡Es la segunda vez que pierdo contra ti! ¡Oh por dios…!

La risa de Will interrumpió su ataque de pánico. Nico lo fulminó con su mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¡Es una broma! —le dijo Will, y antes de que Nico empezara a insultar, depositó un beso en sus labios—. Ganaste el partido. Hufflepuff se llevó la copa.

El Hufflepuff tenía problemas entendiendo qué pasaba. Primero, porque nunca funcionaba correctamente cuando Will le besaba. Segundo, ¿ganó el juego?

 _¿Ganó el juego?_

—¡GANÉ EL JUEGO! —Exclamó de felicidad—. ¡Dios, Will! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?

—Pues, te caíste en picada, en caso de que te hayas olvidado. Por suerte, yo te rescaté heroicamente.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué hora se supone que es?

—Más de medianoche. La señora Pomfrey no me dejaba quedarme, pero lo hice, de todos modos.

—¿Te quedaste aquí por mí?

Will se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Puede ser…?

Nico sacudió su cabeza.

—Idiota —le dijo, sonriendo—, deberías estar durmiendo. Podemos festejar mañana.

—¿Quién dice que yo celebraré _tu_ victoria? —contestó él, haciéndose espacio en la cama de Nico—. Pero tienes razón, debería estar durmiendo. Felicidades, Nico.

—¿No estás enojado porque pateé tu trasero?

—En realidad, estoy orgulloso —bostezó—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Will. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Nico escaneó la habitación y encontró el trofeo de Quidditch en una mesa cerca suyo. Pero mirando al trofeo y a Will durmiendo a su lado, tenía que admitir que prefería mucho más al testarudo Ravenclaw al lado suyo.

* * *

 _"nO KARI NICO DEBE ESTAR EN SLYTHERIN!111"_

 _kari says no_

 _"WiL L DEBE SER UN JAFUL PAFF!11"_

 _no_

 _"DONDE ESTA PAIPER"_

 _buena pregunta_


End file.
